degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley-Hannah Relationship
The relationship between Wesley Betenkamp and Hannah Belmont is known as Wannah (W'esley/H'annah), or Hanley (Han'nah/Wes'ley). As of now, the two are considered endgame due to Spencer Van Wyck's departure from the show. Relationship History Season 10 In Hide and Seek (1), Hannah glances at Wesley when he begins reading his letter aloud to the class. In Hide and Seek (2), Hannah gives Wesley a few pointers on how to help make his pogo stick jump faster in a minute. She watches as he competes for the world record, but she serves as a distraction to Wesley, as he falls and sprains his ankle while staring at her. She later accepts his offer to go on a date. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Hannah is in class with''' ' Wesley, when she notices Connor staring at her chest. She quickly walks away in disgust. Later that night, she attends a senior party at Fiona Coyne's loft for Anya's 18th Birthday since she invited Wesley and a date. In 'Paper Planes (1), Wesley, Hannah, and Connor are working on an app that helps you pick out an outfit. In '''Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Hannah is willing to let Liam work with her and Wesley for their science project. She notices Wesley and Liam are bickering over what the project should be, and Hannah suggests that they try to compromise. Hannah reveals that she and Liam live close to each other, and Wesley begins to worry. Hannah assures Wesley that he's the only one she's interested in. Hannah thought it was cool that Liam was going to get his own car, so Wesley lied and told her that he got his license. He then offered to take her home, but left Liam at Degrassi. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Hannah discovers Wesley had been lying to her about having his license when they are pulled over by the cops. Wesley admits that he was worried Liam was trying to steal her from him. She responds by asking him if he really thought she'd dump him for Liam just because they have the same bus route. She tells him that she is going wherever he is going and Wesley feels confident about their relationship. Timeline *Start Up:' Hide and Seek (2)' (1040) Trivia *Since neither of them are on the show anymore, they are considered to be endgame. *They are both in the same grade. *Both of their last lines was said to each other. Wesley: ("My bus doesn't go your way.") Hannah: ("My way is wherever you go, dummy.") *They were both in the gifted class at Degrassi, and had many classes together. *The two, along with Liam Berish, brieftly went to a science camp academy for their physics presentation. *They were both friends/on good terms with Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier, Alli Bhandari, and Liam Berish. She is also on good terms with Anya MacPherson thanks to Wesley. *Their actors are friends in reality. *Wesley thought Liam was stealing Hannah from him, but she wasn't interested in anyone else. *Even when she got upset at Wesley, Hannah never broke up with him. *Wesley got caught by the police driving his uncle's car underage without a licence with Hannah and Liam in the car. *Most of their scenes were with Liam. Gallery Tumblr lotcafnXAJ1qcv5f6.png Tumblr lqb07zaB9K1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Tumblr lqd0bcHKEr1r09ol8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqd0niszzb1r09ol8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqveacRFxH1qgs86ro1 500.jpg degrassi-1122-love-triangle-hannah-liam-wesley.jpg|Wesley, Liam and Hannah. high_five_with_hannah.gif|Wesley and Hannah <3 454gg.jpg 03 (7).jpg Wannah.jpg 1122 liam.jpg D11 June 20 ss 0209.jpg.jpg image.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions